


agents of shield: one shots

by queenxmelinda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Tbh I’m living for this, im loving it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxmelinda/pseuds/queenxmelinda
Summary: ayy, comment down below if you liked the story or not, and leave some prompts down below! Also it’s kinda short sorry!@incorrectagentsofnothing - tumblr@queenxmelinda - wattpad@queenxmelinda - insta





	1. Chapter 1

"Fitz, Simmons, we can paint the white spots after, you 2 have been working on that wall the entire time!" Daisy says with desperation. Fury hadn't been very proud of their expenses lately, so he decided to cut their funding. Of course, Coulson had hired painters to paint the walls the same day. Except, they took the money and just dropped the cans of paint and brushes outside. Coulson had told them to paint the living room and he and May would be back in a bit.  
"Daisy! You can't rush this. The walls aren't gonna be perfect if you just hurry through them like the box of cereal we have in the kitchen that just magically becomes empty the next day!" Jemma looked over at her and was waving her paintbrush around for emphasis. Daisy's mouth was open as she grabbed her paintbrush, in a quick flick of her wrist she had splattered her with paint. Jemma closed her eyes and her face was full of shock. She quickly used her hand to wipe the paint out of her eyes only to see Fitz bent over laughing at her. Daisy had a smirk on her face which was wiped as soon as Jemma splashed paint at her too. They continued throwing paint at each other and laughing, and eventually Fitz joined in. By the time they were finished they were all covered in grey paint and their clothes were most definitely ruined. But they weren't finished yet. Jemma dipped her paintbrush in the small tin can and splattered Daisy one more time. This time, Daisy rolled out of the way. Of course, May and Coulson were walking in at the same time and the grey paint hit May's shirt with a splack. They immediately turned to each other and Jemma was frozen in place. Her mouth was slightly ajar in fear and she could only stare at the paint on May's shirt. Coulson started laughing and May turned towards him.  
"What're you laughing at?" She asks as she grabs a paintbrush and splatters it on his forehead.  
"Oh you did not just do that," Coulson says with a little bit of sass in his voice.  
"Uh yeah. I think I just did," May said, you could see the determination in her eyes as she reached down to wet her paintbrush with paint again, except this time Coulson grabbed her wrist and stole the paintbrush. Caught off guard, she quickly slips off her shoes and runs into the living room floor covered with white drapes. She slips off her jacket and throws it towards the kitchen. The team couldn't believe what they were seeing. Coulson took off his shoes and jacket and pushed them towards the corner as he slowly walks toward May. May edged back, but she hit the wall.  
"Coulson, you're gonna regret this," she says.  
"Hm. Actually I don't think so, I think you're gonna regret splattering me," he had a grin on his face as he slowly confronted her.  
"No!" May yells, she quickly jumps onto the couch and runs along it and jumps again. She rolls on the floor and grabs another paintbrush. The team stared at them, not being able to keep their eyes off this new playfulness May had installed in her.  
"PAINT FIGHT," Daisy yells. She was sitting next to May and immediately splattered her jeans with the paint. Fitz and Simmons decided to team up on Coulson and splashed him. Daisy dipped her paintbrush before standing up. May had a sparkle in her eyes which she was sure was determination for vengeance. Daisy was too distracted with the incoming May that she didn't realize Simmons was right behind her. She bumped into Jemma and they both fell to the floor. Everyone stopped and laughed at them. Coulson was bent over and laughing while Fitz had his face covered. May had a smirk on her face which she didn't show often. She lent a hand to the girls and pulled them both up. Of course, Daisy and Jemma had to take advantage of her while her hands were both busy and splattered her again. May had a look of betrayal on her face as she looked at her shirt. They continued covering each other with paint until one by one they fell to the floor in defeat. They stayed silent for a few seconds before Daisy spoke.  
"Can we train like this everyday?" she asked.  
"Hm. Do you wanna buy paint for this every day?" May responded.  
"Eh. Good point," she nodded. They were all spread out across the small room and they occasionally glanced at each other.  
"Who's taking a shower first?" Coulson asked after a bit. Jemma, Daisy, and Fitz looked at each other before all getting up and running to the bathroom. You could hear a scattered "me first," "no me," "stop pushing me!" May looked over at Coulson who was staring at her. She smiled, a real genuine smile before looking back to the hallway.  
"Kids," she muttered. Coulson laughed again and she joined him. You couldn't hear the kids anymore as they were peeking in the hallway to listen to their conversation.  
"Well. They are kids," Coulson said with a smirk. She returned the smirk before speaking.  
"Does that make us the parents?" she said with a raised eyebrow and an inquisitive look.  
"According to all the times they've called us "mom" and "dad." Then yes," he smiled. Coulson scooted over and sat next to May. She leaned her head against his shoulder, but immediately got up as soon as she heard them.  
"Yes! Mo- I mean May and Coulson are together," Jemma shouts. Daisy and Fitz glare at her and shush her. They were sure they were caught, but waited instead.  
May grabs her shoe and throws it at the hallway they're in.  
"I better not catch you guys there when I go and check or you're all grounded," she shouts. She could hear the sound of feet thumping the floor as they all quickly ran to their rooms.  
"Kids," she mutters again.  
"Well they're our kids so we're stuck with them," he says. He links his fingers with hers and she gives him a half smile. She leans her head on his shoulder once again. They would've stayed like that all night except the "kids" would've taken pictures. They stood up and she quickly kissed his cheek before they turned and headed to their rooms for the night.


	2. Christmas

“So, how’s it shakin’?” Daisy asked with a raised eyebrow. It was the teams first Christmas together where they actually had time to celebrate it and Coulson looked rather sad in the kitchen by himself.  
“It’s great,” he lied. He put on a fake smile and braced himself for her questions. He ran a hand through his hair before glancing at the stairs for the 3rd time that night.  
“Hm. Alright, where’s May?” she questioned. She looked over at the stairs only to find no one there. He put his hand in his pocket before answering.  
“I’d say she’s in her room,” he said.   
“Well go get her, we’re decorating the tree right now,” she said with a grin. It doesn’t take a genius to know Coulson and May were in love with each other so Daisy had been pushing them together slowly. It had mainly been small encounters like bumping into Coulson in the hallways which made him stumble into May or handing a file to May for her to turn in to Coulson for her. Her plan had been genius and today was the day it all came together.  
“Guess I don’t need to,” Coulson replied with a smirk. He turned toward the stairs and there came May in her pajamas like everyone else. She wore an old shield t-shirt, which was Coulson’s, and a pair of grey sweatpants. She had a couple of boxes in her hands and stumbled to walk over to the tree. She slid them under, wiped her hands, and then walked to the corner by herself.  
“Excuse me,” Coulson said quickly. He headed over to where May was and stood close to her to the point that their shoulders were brushing against each other.  
“Wow, not even gonna say hi to me. I’m kind of offended Phil,” she said sarcastically.  
“Hi,” he said with a childish grin.  
“Why are you acting so happy?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“It’s Christmas, we haven’t celebrated Christmas since the academy days,” he said.   
She nodded and looked over at everyone who was decorating the tree while Daisy was pouring shots.  
“I’ve missed this,” she said quietly. He wrapped a hand around her waist and brought her closer which she hesitantly accepted. She soon leaned into it and put her head on his shoulder. Daisy, was watching from across the room and approached them slowly.  
“Look up,” she said when she was a few feet away. She had a huge smile on her face as they both slowly looked up. Mistletoe.  
“Rules are rules,” Coulson said with a smirk. May rolled her eyes and brought him in for what was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss, but ended up being a full-on makeout session. As their tongues battled for dominance, Daisy stood their eagerly and wide-eyed and pulled out her phone to snap a picture. When they pulled apart their lips were red and puffy and Coulson had a grin on his face.  
“What?” she questioned with a half smile.  
“I’ve been waiting to do that for a while,” he said with a smile.  
“Oh, and I love you,” he said after.  
“I love you too,” she said before leaning into him again. He had a hand around her neck and held her close to him. Coulson placed a small kiss on her head before turning and admiring the squirming Daisy talking to Fitzsimmons about what just happened.  
It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy, comment down below if you liked the story or not, and leave some prompts down below! Also it’s kinda short sorry!  
> @incorrectagentsofnothing - tumblr  
> @queenxmelinda - wattpad  
> @queenxmelinda - insta


	3. Fights

Skye was having a normal day. A great day actually. Until she was heading down to the gym to train by herself.   
She roamed through the halls minding her own business when she heard people talking. It wasn’t that they were talking that infuriated her, it was the topic.  
“Did you see the cavalry?”  
“Of course I did. I’ve never seen her smile.”  
“I haven’t either. She’s pretty much heartless from what I’ve seen and heard.”  
Skye stopped in the middle of the hallway. If you couldn’t tell she was mad by her knuckles turning white then you could tell by the fire she had in her eyes. She walked towards the agents who were talking with fumes coming out of her ears. When the 2 agents turned to see a very angry agent walking towards them they opened their mouths to greet her, still not realizing the fury she had. Skye ignored them and kicked one in the chest. The other agent that was involved tried to hit Skye back and managed to land a blow to her cheek. She spat out the blood before flipping the agent over her shoulder. Both were on the floor and obviously in pain when someone came to stop her from doing anymore damage.  
“Skye!”   
Coulson ran over and grabbed Skye by the shoulders before she could strike again.  
“Help! She just came up and started hitting us!” one of the agents said with a look of sheer terror. Skye glared at the agents and turned her back to walk away.  
“What the hell happened?” Coulson asked, a little bit angrily. Skye ignored him.  
“Don’t. Call. Her. That.” Skye said through gritted teeth as she threw herself forward trying to get out of Coulsons grip. Coulson, still madly confused, let go of Skye who stormed off angrily.  
“Skye. My office,” he called after her. He offered a hand to the agents and pointed towards the medical bay where they could be cared for their injuries.

————————————————————————

Skye threw herself onto the couch and crossed her arms. Coulson came in minutes later with May by his side.  
“What the hell happened?” May asked obviously angry.  
“Nothing,” she said quietly.   
“Well it couldn’t have been nothing if you gave one of the agents a broken nose. And that’s only the least of the injuries you caused.” Coulson said waving his hands around.  
“They deserved more,” she mumbled.  
“More? We should be glad you didn’t have your gun on you, or you would’ve caused more,” May said through gritted teeth. Skye looked down and tried to avoid looking at May because she knew if she did then May would know she felt guilty.  
“What happened?” Coulson asked again.  
“N-nothing. It’s gonna sound stupid,” she said still looking down.  
“It’s not stupid if it gave you a reason to break an agents rib,” he said softer now.  
She mumbled something under her breath.  
“What?” They both asked.  
“They were calling you the cavalry and calling you- ... heartless. I just couldn’t take it alright!” she said, her volume increasing by the second. She covered her face with her hands to avoid the look she was getting, but she could still feel it through the wall she built.  
Coulson and May glanced at each other with raised eyebrows before turning back to the girl in front of them. May let out a sigh.  
“Don’t you ever do that again,” May said softly.  
“And if you do, hit them harder,” Coulson said after. May shot him a glare which made him shut up.  
“What?” she lowered her hands in disbelief.  
“That’s it? You’re not gonna yell at me or punish me? Or even tell me I don’t need to do these things?” she blurted.  
“You’re gonna do them again. If there’s anything I’ve learned from you it’s that you’ll fight anyone who’s talking bad about the people you’re close to,” she said with a shrug.  
Skye couldn’t believe it. Her mouth parted in slightly in shock.  
“You know you’re gonna have to apologize right?” May asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Nope. They deserved it and more, but someone pulled me away,” Skye said crossing her arms again. May couldn’t help it, she let out a smile and turned to the door to walk out.  
“Skye?”  
“Hm?”  
“Have fun explaining to the entire base why you gave an agent a broken rib and another a broken nose,” she said with a snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao it was supposed to end better but I haven’t posted in a while and felt bad


End file.
